


I Told The Stars About You

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 我曾攀上被密林所覆盖的山脉，抬手似乎就能将那些散落在夜空中的繁星摘下，将其塞入盒子中在某一个夜晚放在你的枕边；我曾站在平静的海边，让微咸的海浪扑打在砂石礁岩上，听着浪声望向北半球的星空黯淡又闪烁；我曾爬过那几乎数不清的楼梯，只为透过天文台的望远镜看见你在书本上指给我的星座，让那些璀璨群星的画面深深地刻在记忆中。可你又何能知晓，我向着星空述说的一切。关于你的一切。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	I Told The Stars About You

I told the stars about you.

我曾攀上被密林所覆盖的山脉，抬手似乎就能将那些散落在夜空中的繁星摘下，将其塞入盒子中在某一个夜晚放在你的枕边；我曾站在平静的海边，让微咸的海浪扑打在砂石礁岩上，听着浪声望向北半球的星空黯淡又闪烁；我曾爬过那几乎数不清的楼梯，只为透过天文台的望远镜看见你在书本上指给我的星座，让那些璀璨群星的画面深深地刻在记忆中。

可你又何能知晓，我向着星空述说的一切。

关于你的一切。

我向它们述说你的眼睛。那宛如巴黎雨天的灰蓝色，水滴顺着窗沿滑下，你用指尖将那些水珠接住，整个人慵懒地倚靠在墙边，观察着它们是怎么摇摇摆摆地晃动，然后伸出舌头舔舐手指，似乎在试图品尝出雨水的味道，尽管那只是再过普通不了的雨滴。但那就是你，拥有着能将所有无趣的、甚至微不足道的简单日常化作为奇迹般的光彩。有时你的双眼是一滩安静的湖水，在我吻上你的唇瓣时刮起一阵波澜；有时你的眼眸更像是今夜的银河，但要比那些星月更加闪耀，不知从哪发现来的奇异想法和灵感在你眼中烁动，接着你便会将头搁在我的肩上，比划着将这些突如其来的点子一个个地告诉我。

我向它们述说你的金发。细碎的发丝落在你的额前，午后不算太强烈的阳光落在上面，将原本深金的颜色染成几乎刺眼的白色，而当我走近时，你就仿佛是初次降临在世间的神祗，那头灿烂的金发宣告着你的身份。如我们能够成为那些只存在于吟游诗人歌曲中的希腊众神，我们便无需被时间所束缚，在漫长的无尽中相拥。流淌在你的身躯中的只是普通人的血液，但那又如何，我仍然爱着你清晨醒来时的乱发，那一两缕总是不服帖的头发耷拉在耳侧，以及你说话时伸手揉乱头顶的小习惯。你是那样护着你的金发，以至于每次都拒绝去理发店的邀请，直到短发变成长发，像金毛犬的毛发一样挡住你的脖子，当然，还将那些泛红的吻痕藏在发丝背后。

我向它们述说你的肌肤。你白净的脸颊上总会留着些许胡渣，而当我用指腹摩擦过那一处，让温热的呼吸拂过你的脸庞时，那片肌肤便会迅速的染上一抹红色。在炎热夏日你总是披着一件单薄的衬衣站在露台上，裸露在外的手臂和小腿白皙而光滑，让人忍不住想在上面留下些什么印记。但我知道那些掩盖在衣物之下的痕迹，那是属于战场的标记，是由枪林弹雨留下的，抹不去的回忆。你的肩头有一道被子弹撕裂的伤痕，经历了时间的洗刷后几乎看不出来，除了那一小块稍暗的皮肤，和阴雨天引起的酸痛。那是你为了挡住从我身后突袭的敌人而获得的勋章，但是下次，我更希望我才是那个为你挡下子弹的人。至少，在直到那一天前。

我向它们述说你的嘴唇。典型的英国人拥有的薄唇，在你认真的时候抿成一条细线，再下意识地用舌尖舔湿唇瓣，让它们变得柔软而湿润。你喜欢用那支薄荷味的润唇膏，于是当我吻上你的嘴唇时，那份清凉的气息就会从你的喘息间逃离，飘散至四周的空气里。让那些断断续续的语句从双唇间吐露，你看向我，坐在床尾，用细长的指尖触碰着红得像在滴血的唇，嘴角却勾起熟悉的微笑，迷人而满足。你小声的、在听见什么有趣事物时的轻笑在我耳边回荡，而当我再次转过头，你又朝我露出那枚只属于爱人间的笑容，接着你起身再次蹭上我的衣领，索取更多的亲吻。

那些星辰仍然在夜幕中闪烁，而我，有太多的话语和回忆。

你修长的手指，你沙哑的嗓音，你颤抖的睫毛。

你喜欢萨维尔街上老裁缝做出的衬衫和西装；你习惯在早餐时喝的牛奶和红茶，在晚间则是一杯加了冰块和青柠的伏特加通宁；你在悠长假日里读过的物理书籍和莎士比亚诗集堆在卧室一角，而你曾在我身边轻声说出的诗句被永远地刻在了心底。你说，永恒的时间终将摧毁一切，我们相处的每一刻，每一枚吻，每一句情话，它们将会被淹埋在漫长的时光中，变为碎片散落至宇宙的角落。

时间将会带走一切。

Time will take everything.

不，我摇头再次吻在你的嘴角，制止了你更多的呢喃。哪怕我们所拥有的一切将在未来消逝，被暗蓝的海浪卷走，抹除所有的印记，我们会化作相邻的泡沫与尘埃，在新一天的晨曦下在空中相遇。我尽可能地将你留住，尽管你我都已坦然接受了最终的结局。

我告诉繁星你的一切，因为它们将继续发光，燃烧，坍塌，爆炸，从星云中再次诞生，循环往复。每一颗粒子穿越时间和空间来承载我们的回忆，而它们将永不消逝，亿万年的时光也无法将我对你的爱所夺走。就让那些爱人之间的亲吻与缠绵被存入星辰大海，这样，当你离我而去，奔赴我无法阻止的结局时，那些永恒的行星将为你送去我们最后的告别。

但我不知道，当你站在西伯利亚的土壤上，烈日伴着飘雪将你推向冰冷的地下时，你是否也会像我一样，抬起头，望向那片虚无中隐藏的星空。

你会不会听到，我站在黑夜里，留给满天繁星的最后一句话。

我爱你，尼尔。

-


End file.
